Hey Beautiful
by Surfah
Summary: Sirius had really never learned to keep his mouth shut when he was younger. What happens when he embarrasses Lily and it's up to James to cheer her up?


~*~ Hey Beautiful. ~*~  
  
By: Surfah  
  
`To Live is not to dwell; but to dwell among each other."  
"Oh. James, check her out. the one over there, with the brown hair. I think  
  
she's Hufflepuff, oh.she's one of the finest." Sirius muttered incoherently while James was gazing at Lily longingly as she sat across from him, skimming through the pages of a large book. Sirius noticed that James was not listening and nudged his best friend hard.  
  
"Ouch, what Sirius? I don't give a damn about some beautiful Hufflepuff, I'm focusing on more important things." James snapped. Sirius shrugged and gave his gaze back to the gorgeous brunette.  
  
Lily heard James and Sirius's little shuffle and continued to keep reading.  
  
James stared at Lily as she read. He really fancied her. She was polite, witty, humorous, and beautiful. Though, not many people really paid attention to her. She would only talk to her four good friends, consisting of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. She would only talk to other classmates when she most absolutely had to.  
  
Even so, out of the four boys, it seemed only James realized she was a stunning girl, with many talents. The rest of the boys thought she was just Lily. Lily, the girl they've never thought of more as a friend. The girl who would get the scoop on other girls that Sirius or Remus fancied.  
  
Suddenly, a whistle from Sirius brought James out of his deep thinking. It startled Lily too.  
  
"Oh my, James, look at her. oh I think she's the prettiest girl in this school," Sirius said loud enough for James and Lily to hear. James suddenly felt a bit annoyed at Sirius. Sitting right in front of him, was actually the prettiest, smartest, boldest girl in school. And had of he taken the time to notice her? Of course not. Sirius is bloody idiot.  
  
"Sirius," James began to say, but Sirius quickly cut him off.  
  
"Oh man, I don't think I've ever seen such a fine-looking girl ever!" Sirius said stupidly, as he continued to stare at a different girl this time.  
  
Lily felt some of her insides start to freeze. Fine-looking girl, eh? Sirius, thanks for realizing that I'M A GIRL!  
  
James looked at Lily quickly as if he was trying to stop her from hearing Sirius. He glared instantly back at Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, I think you-,"  
  
"Man, we have to get her! I want that girl. Have you ever seen such a pretty face?" Sirius questioned James as he still gaped at the girl standing near the door way, talking to her friends. Lily started to feel very, very, uncomfortable. What was she, not pretty? Something that the cat dragged in?  
  
James could see Lily's face burning with anger. He felt himself getting a bit frustrated too.  
  
"Sirius, will you stop-,"  
  
"James! She's coming this way! Quick! Lily, go talk to her, ask her if-," SLAM! Lily slammed her book shut and glared menacingly at Sirius, who was a bit surprised. James was totally scared. Why? Let's just say that, when Lily Evans loses her cool, she loses her cool. Not some little girly fit. It was like some big, fat, anger burst.  
  
Lily did not care that she was receiving many stares from children around the room, who was scared half to death by her sudden doings.  
  
"Sirius Black, I am fed up with stupid remarks about some beautiful woman!" She hissed furiously at Sirius. He froze instantly with his mouth slightly quivering. James felt himself laughing in his mind. Yeah, this is his best friend and all, but he, well, was being an ass and someone needed to slap him silly. He was at least glad it was Lily. "I know I'm not the most gorgeous girl at Hogwarts, alright?! You don't need to throw it in my face!" She glared at him warningly. "I have feelings Black, and I don't need you blundering around like some bloody idiot as if I don't! You don't nag on and on in front of another girl, your friend, about how beautiful a different girl is,"  
  
James noticed a tear that started to form under Lily's eyes. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that he thought she was really beautiful, and wonderful. But he couldn't. Not yet, at least.  
  
"Looks aren't everything that is important when looking finding your true love! Start facing the facts or you'll dwell upon wrong life." Lily spat as chucked her books in her bag, stood up and ran out of the Library, while sniveling in silent tears.  
  
James didn't know what made him do it, but he felt it was the only right thing to do. He jumped up from his seat, with his bag swung over his shoulder, and ran after her. This left Sirius sitting there all alone, realizing what he had actually said before. He rubbed his eyes in his hands.  
  
"Shit." He mumbled, as the buzzing chatter receded to it's usual standard once again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily, stop! Wait for me! Please!" Came a shout from behind her, as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
For a second she thought it would be Sirius, but it was actually James Potter. Slowly, she turned around and looked at him suspiciously.  
  
He was down about two flights of stairs and he still noticed Lily's peculiar facial expression. He stopped walking and held up his hands.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not hiding Sirius Black under my cloak!"(A/N: uh thank you from PoA!) He exclaimed to her.  
  
Lily smiled weakly. James grinned.  
  
In a matter of seconds, James was standing next to Lily, looking her in the eye.  
  
"Gave us all a fright back there." He said as he gestured her to sit down at the nearby bench. They both took a seat and Lily shrugged. She didn't say anything. Luckily, she had stopped crying.  
  
James longed to cheer her up.  
  
"I'm sorry, you know. Sirius isn't exactly the most caring person in the world." He said, as he put an arm around her shoulders. Lily looked at him gratefully and then silently snorted.  
  
"Are you saying that you are?" She asked him curiously. James blushed.  
  
"Well, not exactly. but I know of not what to say in front of a teenage girl." He said knowingly. Lily sighed and leaned against his shoulder.  
  
Together, they sat in silence, cherishing each other's company, when Lily finally spoke.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Lily sighed. "Do you think I at least am a bit pretty?" She asked inquisitively. James smiled and grabbed Lily's hand slowly and then kissed it charmingly.  
  
"I think you're the most beautiful person Hogwarts has ever seen."  
  
Lily blushed and smiled incredibly. James felt one thousand kilograms lift off his shoulders. Lily nudged him slightly, still caressing his hand.  
  
"Thanks. you're not so bad yourself, Potter." She winked slyly. James laughed and looked out at the window in front of him, and gazed off towards the moon.  
  
There. He had done it. He had told her she was beautiful, and that's all he wanted her to know.  
  
For now.  
  
~ The End ~  
Alas, one story goes flawlessly and another is in the making. the never ending wheel of James and Lily Potter stories, written by the fans.( This is Fun. I would appreciate reviewing. thank you to all that read this story, though it's not my best. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize, including the plot. I mindlessly received the idea from a friend of mine. 


End file.
